


The Dangers of a Buff Alien Best Friend

by SomethingProfound



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Post Crisis, Post-Season/Series 04, if Lena doesn't touch the House of El crest sometime what is the point, kara has pants!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingProfound/pseuds/SomethingProfound
Summary: Kara has a new suit, Lena has a problem and a desk gets broken.





	The Dangers of a Buff Alien Best Friend

“It’s a lot more practical, I think,” Kara said, twisting slightly so her cape fluttered around her. The afternoon sunlight caught on her blond curls, outlined the sleek lines of muscles beneath the blue suit.

Lena couldn’t quite breathe. It felt like someone had wrapped a hand around her heart and squeezed. An all too familiar sensation around Kara Danvers. 

“Mhm.” She focused on the device she was fiddling with - not how it felt to have Kara close enough that Lena could feel her warmth. 

It was definitely more practical than the original suit. Trousers, loose enough to move in without impediment. 

It was just - well - 

There were dangers to having a gorgeous, buff alien superhero as a best friend and how Kara looked with her new pants was one of them. 

“Lena?” Kara’s eyebrows furrowed and she took a step closer. “Is everything okay?”

Lena’s skin prickled, chest warm with a mixture of affection and long-suppressed desire. It’d been easy to tamp down when Kara was holding something back and then when Lena had been so very angry with her.

Lena had spent so long thinking of Supergirl and Kara Danvers as different people, it was still sometimes strange to see her best friend in the suit. To know  _ Kara Zor-El,  _ so full of kindness and rage, both hero and refugee. 

“I’m fine, Kara,” she murmured, setting down her screwdriver.

“We promised to talk to each other,” Kara reminded her anxiously, “You can tell me anything.”

They had. Lena had insisted. Not communicating had nearly ruined them, and Lena had wanted to know Kara wouldn’t lie to her again, if she was going to trust her again.

_ That suit makes me want to run my hands all over your ass and thighs. _

No. Definitely not. That was getting buried alongside  _ I want to lick your abs  _ and  _ I had a dream once where we were married. _

“I’m fine, I promise.” If watching Kara fall from a blood red sky, still and unmoving had taught Lena Luthor anything, it was that life without Kara  _ hurt.  _

“Okay.” Kara let it go. 

“So, I’ve improved the armored suit - it should filter kryptonite radiation for longer without losing charge. I’d like to find a way to install a system that can recharge you, if you will, with electromagnetic radiation, but I need to understand how your cells store and use our sunlight better-” Lena leant forward, fiddling with the components of the suit container. Integrating it with the new everyday suit wouldn’t be too difficult. 

CRACK.

Lena jumped, eyes shooting up - at her best friend, blushing bright red and embarrassed, a large chunk of Lena’s expensive desk in her hands. 

“Oh Rao, I’m so sorry, Lena - I just - you’re just so pretty and I got distracted and-” 

Lena's brain ground to a halt. “You broke my desk because I’m  _ pretty?”  _

Kara’s eyes dipped to the vee of Lena’s shirt - and jerked away guiltily. 

Oh.  _ Oh.  _

“Rao, I’m so sorry - that’s creepy, isn’t it? And Rao, you’re just starting to trust me again -” Kara’s words tripped over each other. She looked distressingly close to tears.

Kara was  _ looking  _ at her. 

“Kara,” she interrupted gently, “It’s okay.” Without thinking she reached out and pressed her hand to the House of El crest, ran her thumb along the curves of the glyph. Kara went very still under her hand.

“It’s okay?” Kara’s blue eyes studied her face and Lena couldn’t quite breathe again. 

“It’s okay,” she promised. 

Kara leant down slowly, giving her all the time in galaxy to pull away, until their lips brushed. At first it was gentle, cautious, sticky where Lena’s lipstick and Kara’s chapstick smudged.

Then all four years of longing rose up in Lena like a wave and she was tangling her fingers in the soft strands of Kara’s hair, tugging until the kiss deepened. Until her tongue was in her best friend’s mouth, until her best friend’s hand was cupping her jaw and the other was on her waist, warm and steady.

When Kara finally pulled back, a dazed expression on her face, Lena’s red lipstick was smeared across her mouth. Lena swallowed, heat prickling under her skin. 

She wanted to drag Kara’s mouth right back. She wanted to be in her arms. She wanted to run her hands and mouth all over her. She wanted to wake up beside her in the morning. She wanted, wanted.

“I love you,” it came out far more calmly than she thought it would. The sky was blue and she loved Kara Zor-El. 

Something like shock or maybe awe flashed across Kara’s face and then she was cradling Lena’s palms between her hands like she was something precious.

“I love you too.” 

Lena did pull her back down then. 


End file.
